Episode 1250 (8th January 1973)
Plot Ena writes from Hartlepool to say thank you for the cards and presents sent for Jason Lomax. Minnie tells Lucille that Christine Peters knitted the child some mittens. Lucille is suspicious when she hears that Emily went to see her. Ken returns from visiting Peter and Susan in Glasgow. He's appalled to find out about Jacko's guilty plea. the Bishops tell Lucille everything they discovered about Christine. She agrees with Ernie that the police should be told. Jacko's solicitor, Mr Hillbray, hears that he wants to plead guilty to get a reduced sentence. Mr Hillbray tells him his case could be postponed. Jacko is furious, just wanting to get his time in jail over with. Albert is refused credit at the Rovers. Det Insp Patterson calls into the Rovers for a drink. Ernie asks him if the police are still working on the Jason Lomax case and is told no. Patterson asks to speak to Ken later. Albert teaches Minnie brag for a penny a point. Patterson admits to Ken that Jacko was their sole suspect but he can't understand why he didn't have an alibi. Ken tells him his suspicions of Franny Slater and Freddie Slack. Patterson hints they've taken Slack in and he thinks Ken is right but to keep his mouth shut so no one gets the wind up. Ken agrees. Albert starts to lose badly against Minnie. Lucille and Emily go to see Jean Cooper but return having been refused access to Christine. Ernie suggests seeing how sympathetic Patterson would be before telling him what they know. Ken tells Norma the good news about Jacko. Mr Hillbray tells Jacko that the police have asked for an adjournment but Jacko can't believe that it's for a good reason. Minnie wipes Albert clean. Patterson asks Ernie why he should jog his memory about the Lomax case and guesses they know something. He asks if they know the girl's name and is given it. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Solicitor - Michael Lees *Jacko Ford - Robert Keegan *Det. Inspector Patterson - Tony Steedman Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *Risley Remand Centre - Interview room Notes *On the countdown clock for part one, Margot Bryant can be heard saying to Jack Howarth, "Oh, don't do that! I'm feeling nervous already without you making me worse." *Emily Bishop mentions a real-life case of baby kidnap that occurred on 30th July 1970 when Pauline Jones took six-month old Denise Weller from her pram in Harlow, Essex, following a breakdown after the death of her mother and a miscarriage. The baby was found on 4th September and Jones was sentenced to twenty-one months in jail. Public opinion, initially hostile, changed and the following year Jones was transferred from Holloway to an open prison with demands being made that she should be treated in a mental hospital rather than a prison. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Jacko Ford case takes a twist *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,281,000 homes (7th place). Category:1973 episodes